ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cockroach Invasion
Cockroach Invasion '''is the second episode of the second season of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Heroes In A Half Shell (TV Series idea). It's the fifteenth episode overall. '''Synopsis The turtles discover a new problem down in the sewers and it's Raphael's gratest fear. Characters Major Characters: * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * Scumbug Minor Characters: * Splinter * April O'Neil (cameo) * Shredder (flashback) * Krang (flashback) * Bebop and Rocksteady (flashback) * City Worker Plot The episode begins some time ago just after the mutation of Bebop and Rocksteady and when they broke the jar which was containing some radioactive cockroaches and those cockroaches were able to go to the sewers with some mutagen all over them and with the question what happened to them later... Present days, we see two city workers opening a manhole and one of them goes down to the sewers. That's part of some monthly prophylaxis but something happens to that city worker as one of the now mutated radioactive cockroaches attacks him and probably eats him. The other city worker is so scared that he forgets about his friednd and runs away. In the lair, the turtles are watching Arrow but it's stopped because of some breaking news. We see April as a TV reporter for Channel 6 and she says that some ,,monster'' is haunting the sewers and we see the city worker who survived being interviewed. He tell the reporter about his missing co-worker and that he might be actually eaten. Then Splinter enters the room and says that the brothers should investigate the case. The turtles go on an inspections in the sewers to understand what happened there. Soon after they arrive thay are attacked by all the three mutated radioactive cockroaches and those bugs appear to be Raphael's greatest fear. He's too scared to fight and his brothers take on the roaches and defeat them. Then a whole swarm attacks the brothers ho manage to escape back to their lair. Leonardo blames Raphael about leaving them without trying to fight his fear and that nearly costed the turtles their lives. Then Donatello tells them that these bugs must be protecting some kind of nest which is probably placed there and that they must go back and destroy the roach queen or the Scumbug as Michelangelo calls it. The brothers reach the nest and find the Scumbug who appears to be the city worker exterminator who was actually not eaten but infected by the radioactive cockroaches in order to protect their nest. Raphael again is to scared to fight so his brothers take on the Scumbug while he hides from the mutant. Suddenly lots of roaches return to the nest and attack Leo, Don and Mikey. Then Raph unnderstands that he must fight his gratest fear in order to defeat that new and dangerous foe. He beats the Scumbug and gets some insect repellents which he was wearing with him all the time. All the roaches flee and abanon the nest. The brothers are happy to see Raph fighting his fear and congrats him. They return in the lair happy and glad that they have won. In the end we see the other city worker going down in the sewers where his pal was ,,eaten'' and leaves some flowers as Scumbug appears behind him...